Sinceridad pura
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Cuando Yamato tuvo ese accidente, Mimi se encerró en su apartamento y no quiso saber nada de nadie. Hasta que, preocupado, Jou utilizó las llaves de emergencia para entrar, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se convirtió en la persona más cercana a Mimi. "Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8"
Fic para el concurso de celebración del tercer aniversaio del Foro "Proyecto 1-8". Características:

Categoría: Angust/confort

Pareja: Mimi y Jou

Color: púrpura. (Emociones relacionadas con el color: lujo, realeza, sabiduría, dignidad, misterio, espiritualidad.)

Digimon no es mío. Yo solamente juego con ello.

Al final del fic las explicaciones.

* * *

Sinceridad pura

Jou corrió a través de los pasillos del hospital, casi llevándose por delante un carrito de medicinas al girar en una esquina. Se inclinó repetidas veces para pedir perdón a la enfermera que lo llevaba y después siguió su carrera, ignorando los gruñidos de esa señora. Estaba muy nervioso. Acababa de recibir una llamada de Taichi avisándole de que Yamato estaba ingresado en urgencias y no le había sabido decir nada concreto. Tampoco lo había querido; había pedido un rato libre para ir personalmente a enterarse.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar a Natsuko y a Hiroaki abrazados y al resto de sus amigos dando vueltas o quietos en algún lado, ocupando prácticamente todo el pasillo. Taichi fue el primero en verle y se alejó de la pared donde estaba apoyado junto a Sora para esperarle de frente. Jou casi derrapó para frenar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó recuperando el aliento.

—Yamato ha tenido un accidente de moto —explicó el castaño, inusualmente serio—. Un tipo conducía borracho y se lo llevó por delante.

—¿Y está bien? —inquirió, poniendo su faceta de médico—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Natsuko está de los nervios pero ha dicho que estaba muy mal, que sangraba mucho y que estaba inconsciente —murmuró con voz triste—. No reacciona, Jou. Han dicho que es grave y que está en coma. Estamos esperando a que el médico venga a decirnos exactamente qué pasa. Takeru ha está dentro ahora con Hikari.

—Voy a enterarme bien de qué le pasa y os informaré —aseguró Jou, tratando de parecer profesional y no derrumbarse por las noticias.

—Gracias, Jou —susurró Sora, que acababa de acercarse y sujetaba la mano del castaño tratando de infundarle ánimos al portador del emblema del valor, que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

—No hay que darles, Yamato también es mi amigo —el médico echó un vistazo al variopinto grupo que se había reunido allí y algo le llamó la atención—. ¿Dónde está Mimi?

La pareja frente a él se miró y luego centraron sus miradas en el hombre frente a ellos.

—Se ha ido.

…

Había pasado una semana desde la noche del accidente y Yamato seguía sin reaccionar. Jou pasaba cada día para charlar con el médico encargado de su caso y siempre había alguien en la habitación acompañándolo, desde su familia hasta algún niño elegido que tuviese tiempo libre. Pero aunque Yamato nunca estaba sólo, a Jou le sorprendió no ver nunca a Mimi. Sora le explicó lo que sabía al de unos días, cuando él preguntó disimuladamente por ella.

—No ha venido a visitarlo —murmuró la pelirroja—. Esa noche yo llegué justo cuando se iba y solamente la vi de pasada, pero tenía mala cara.

—Y dices que no ha vuelto —la mujer negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no responde a mis llamadas y cuando alguno hemos ido a buscarla, no nos abre la puerta —explicó suspirando ella—. Le he mandado varios mensajes pero solamente me ha respondido que no podía venir.

—Me parece todo muy raro —musitó el hombre acariciando su mentón—. Mimi siempre se preocupa por el resto. Por lo normal, hubiese sido la primera en estar día y noche aquí. Habría acampado y no se movería del lado de Yamato.

—Lo sé —asintió Sora—. Algo ha pasado, pero no sé qué y nadie tiene ni idea.

Jou afirmó y siguió con su ronda habitual. Pero durante todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, y decidió que tenía que intentar ayudar en lo que pudiera.

…

Cuando Jou llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Mimi eran las 7 de la mañana y volvía seguido del trabajo. Se preguntó si no sería muy pronto para molestar a su amiga pero recordó la sensación de que algo iba mal que había tenido cuando habló con Sora y tocó la puerta sin remordimientos. Nadie respondió, y de alguna manera no le sorprendió ya que llegaba sobre aviso. Trató un par de veces más pero al no recibir respuesta sacó las llaves de emergencia que Mimi le había dado en su día (por si necesito ayuda médica, le había dicho) y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que le sorprendió es que la casa estuviese a oscuras. Estaban en una época en la que amanecía temprano y todos sabían que Mimi adoraba la luz, de forma que lo primero que hacía cada día era abrir las persianas de par en par para que el sol entrase a raudales.

La segunda pista que le dijo que algo iba mal, fue la cocina. Mimi podía poner todo perdido cuando cocinaba, pero después lo dejaba todo como los chorros del oro. Era una maniática de la limpieza de toda la estancia, desde los utensilios hasta el fuego. En lugar de eso, los platos estaban amontonados en el fregadero y formaban ya una pila que amenazaba con desbordarse y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Jou encendió la luz del salón y buscó, pero no encontró a la mujer, así que fue directo al dormitorio. A lo lejos pudo ver que también esa estancia estaba a oscuras y temió que Mimi no estuviera en casa, pero al entrar y encender la luz descubrió un bulto enrollado entre las sábanas de la enorme cama de princesa de la castaña.

—¿Mimi? —la llamó, acercándose al catre—. ¿Estás dormida?

Ella no respondió, pero un ligero movimiento le hizo saber que estaba despierta.

—Mimi, soy Jou —ella hizo un sonidito haciéndole ver que lo había escuchado—. He venido a ver qué tal estás.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —su voz sonó gutural y eso preocupó al médico.

—Con la llave de emergencia que me diste —otro sonido—. Oye, Mimi, ¿puedes salir de ahí? Tenemos que hablar.

La castaña le hizo caso y Jou abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando la vio emerger entre las sábanas. Su tez, siempre tersa e iluminada, estaba grisácea y sin vida, y unas terribles ojeras moradas decoraban sus hinchados ojos. Su melena, siempre cuidada y lustrosa, era entonces un nido enmarañado de nudos. Y estaba más delgada, mucho más, y eso que Mimi nunca había estado gorda; parecía que llevaba días sin comer, y teniendo en cuenta su aspecto, sería lo más seguro.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¡Te ves fatal!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

Esa fue la tercera pista; Mimi nunca quería verse mal. Era coqueta y presumida por naturaleza, y si alguien le dijese alguna vez algo así, primero le atizaría por osar decir algo malo de su aspecto, y segundo saldría corriendo a acicalarse. En su lugar, estaba ahí tirada, sin inmutarse.

—¿Hace cuánto que no comes? —cuestionó él.

—No sé —murmuró sin darle importancia.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sales de la cama; Mimi? —ella se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer.

…

Media hora después, Jou había logrado sacarla de la cama. A duras penas había conseguido que se metiese en la ducha para asearse y mientras tanto había preparado una sopa caliente y arroz. En ese momento estaban sentados en la isla de la moderna cocina mientras él la observaba comer lentamente. Mimi había repetido que no tenía hambre varias veces pero luego de que el hombre asegurase que no iba a irse e allí hasta que terminase toda la comida, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. Después la llevó al salón para poder charlar más tranquilos.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mimi —le dijo él una vez sentados en el sofá—. Estamos todos muy preocupados. Hace una semana que nadie sabe de ti; no responder a llamadas ni mensajes y no abres la puerta cuando alguien viene a buscarte.

—No me apetecía ver a nadie —Jou pudo ver cómo sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y la siguiente frase fue dicha en voz muy baja—. No me merecía ver a nadie.

—¿Mimi? —Jou la vio empezar a temblar y acarició su espalda suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa, Mimi? Estás rara. Y Sora me ha dicho que no has aparecido por el hospital para ver a Yamato.

Fue el momento, o tal vez las palabras, exactas por las que Mimi se rompió, y no pudo soportarlo más. Como venía haciendo durante días, las lágrimas fueron demasiado para sus orbes miel y se desbordaron, y ella se abandonó al llanto.

Jou se pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora abrazándola y susurrándole palabras confortantes mientras le acariciaba la espalda de arriba debajo de forma torpe. No la presionó, simplemente esperó a que ella se desahogara y estuviese más serena para hablar. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, él se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

—Tú siempre tan preparado —rió ella si ganas.

—Mimi… —murmuró él—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

Ella pareció sopesar las palabras, como si no encontrase las adecuadas para decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Finalmente, tomó aire profundamente y empezó a hablar.

—¿Sigue en coma? —su voz sonó algo esperanzada.

—Sí —respondió él, con pena.

—Todo fue mi culpa —declaró, finalmente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el hombre.

—Yama y yo discutimos la noche del accidente —confesó con pesadumbre—. Nos gritamos. Mucho. Le dije cosas horribles. Y entonces se fue de casa completamente enfadado. Estaba muy alterado, no debería de haber conducido así. Pero en vez de frenarlo le lancé las llaves de la moto a la cara.

—Eso no significa que tengas la culpa —aseguró Jou—. Fue un accidente.

—Si yo no hubiese peleado, Yama no se hubiese ido de casa —susurró con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas e nuevo—. Y le dije cosas tan malas… fui tan cruel…

—¿Por qué discutisteis? —se interesó él, viendo que a ella le afectaba.

—Yo… —la mujer dudó—. No quiero hablar de eso.

Fue ese el momento en el que Jou vio que volvía a cerrarse. Mimi se replegó sobre sí misma y no pretendía volver a hablar del tema.

Ese día no pudo sacarle nada más.

…

La mujer había pedido la baja en el trabajo y sus jefes no habían tenido problemas en prometerle que cuando volviese recuperaría su puesto. Y no salió de casa más. Seguía deprimida, y no quería ver a nadie, pero por alguna razón Jou era diferente. Él pasaba todos los días por su apartamento, y aunque le juraba que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, que querían verla y no la echaban la culpa, ella solamente dejaba que él fuese a verla.

El hombre se convirtió en su confidente, en su amigo y su único apoyo. Una semana más tarde, comprendió un poco mejor las razones de la mujer para sentirse así.

—Discutimos por dinero —le explicó en una de sus visitas mientras comían juntos; era el primer día que lo había esperado levantada e incluso había ayudado con la comida—. Ya sabes que ahora mismo yo estoy de becada y mi sueldo no es muy alto. Yamato llegó esa noche diciendo que había dejado el trabajo en la empresa porque no le gustaba. Decía que ya encontraría algo mejor y que mientras tanto estaría tocando con su banda.

—Voy comprendiendo por dónde fue la discusión —comentó él al ver que Mimi callaba para ver si entendía—. Continúa, por favor.

—Le dije que era un inmaduro, que estábamos mal de dinero como para que dejase un trabajo bueno por tocar en bares de mala muerte —Mimi se mordió el labio y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al recordar esa noche—. no llegábamos a fin de mes y su solución era pedir ayuda a nuestros padres, pero yo no quería hacer eso. ¡Deberíamos ser capaces de sobrevivir solos!

Jou asintió, y la castaña suspiró mientras seguía relatándole la historia.

—Se lo dije, y solamente dijo que saldríamos adelante —continuó—. Yo me puse histérica. ¡Él no estaba siendo racional! Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra y no parecía querer. Puede que me pasase… bueno, sé que lo hice. Fui exagerada, pero estaba muy agobiada por pagar las cosas y no fue el momento para eso. Le empecé a recriminar por todo. Le dije que yo quería poder evolucionar, y que si no conseguíamos ni siquiera pagar un apartamento enano como éste no seríamos capaces de poder mudarnos a algo mayor en un futuro.

Ella calló, y el hombre pudo ver que ese era uno de los puntos de inflexión en la historia. Tratando de infundarle ánimo, alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas, dándole a entender que la apoyaba y no la juzgaría; había aprendido lo suficiente de ella durante los años de su amistad para ver que a Mimi le afectaba mucho la opinión del resto del mundo, y no quería que ella se sintiese juzgada.

—Yama se puso serio en ese momento, preguntándome a ver si lo único que me importaba era vivir en una gran mansión —suspiró, aguantando el llanto—. Yo le dije que me conformaba con poder salir algún día de ese cuchitril, y conseguir algo mejor. Y que quería alguien que estuviese preparado para dármelo. Creo que el enfado me hizo explicarme más porque me refería a poder ir más allá en un futuro, a poder casarnos, formar una familia y todo eso. Pero Yama no me entendió bien y todo se salió de control.

Mimi no pudo soportarlo y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos miel. Jou soltó una mano para poder enjuagársela; ella lo miró, agradecida, y el hombre le hizo un gesto comprensivo, instándola a continuar.

—Yama insinuó que solamente me importaba el dinero —los labios le temblaron en ese instante y él pudo ver cómo luchaba por no ponerse a llorar—. Yo debí de haberle corregido, decirle que solamente lo quería a él y que el resto no me importaba, pero estaba estresada, y le dije que él no tenía aspiraciones, que solamente quería vivir de caridad y sin cambiar nada.

Mimi tuvo que parar el relato para llevarse una mano a la boca. Empezaba a sentirse mal, pero sabía que sería mejor desahogarse. Casi nadie sabía lo que había pasado esa noche y necesitaba que alguien más pudiese darle su opinión. Además, hablar con Jou estaba siendo muy gratificante, si bien parecía que estaba pasándolo peor.

—Vi el dolor en su mirada, Jou. Lo herí, profundamente —sorbió sus mocos, no queriendo poner todo perdido—. Yo había sido la única que lo había apoyado en su sueño de ir al espacio. Ni siquiera sus padres habían aceptado esa idea como realidad, y esa noche simplemente tiré por tierra sus pocas esperanzas.

La castaña sollozó; las imágenes de lo ocurrido a continuación.

—Después simplemente todo fue a peor —explicó entre hipidos—. Yama me dijo que solamente me interesaba el dinero y la buena vida, y yo únicamente supe responderle que al menos quería algo bueno en mi vida. Ahora lo recuerdo y sé que pensó que me refería a él… Me dijo que si quería una vida de mujer rica debería haber escogido a otro como pareja y yo respondí que quizá sí que debería. Me dijo que debería volver con alguno de mis ex, algún pijo de buena familia y con un buen puesto en la empresa de papá, y yo… —Mimi tembló, sabiendo que con la siguiente frase había terminado todo—. Le dije que quizá debería llamar a Michael.

—¡Uf! —sabía que debía de callarse, porque la mujer estaba pasándolo mal, pero Jou, sabía lo que significaba.

Mimi había salido con Michael mientras vivía en EEUU y solamente cortaron porque ella regresó a Japón. Todo el mundo sabía que siempre sería importante en la vida de la castaña, y él seguía enamorado de ella, incluso habiéndole dicho que la esperaría siempre. A Yamato le afectaba demasiado porque sabía que Michael era buena persona, y pensaba que Mimi merecía alguien como él. Por eso siempre se sentía indefenso ante la mención del americano.

—Sí, uf. Me pasé, lo sé. Pero en ese momento solamente quería hacerle daño y sabía que con eso lo haría —ella sollozó más—. Le vi tan vulnerable… y simplemente lo dije. Yama se quedó unos segundos eternos quieto, como pensando qué decir. Yo pensaba que iba a reaccionar, que me besaría o algo, pero cuando se movió solamente dijo que se iba, que no quería seguir compartiendo nada con una mujer tan superficial, caprichosa, egoista y con tantos pájaros en la cabeza.

Jou abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yamato de verdad debía estar enfadado para decir eso. No era un secreto que Mimi era muy débil ante esas palabras; había luchado toda su vida para demostrar que no era todo eso que aparentaba ser, que era buena persona, que pensaba en los demás y que le importaba el interior de las personas. No todo el mundo lo entendía, y solamente la gente que la conocía realmente lo creía. Y que una persona tan importante para ella le dijese eso debía de haber sido un golpe muy duro.

—Reventé —acortó ella—. Él estaba enfadado, sé que en momentos normales no hubiese dicho esas cosas, lo mismo que yo, pero la situación era muy tensa. Fue cuando le lancé las llaves de su moto a la cara. Le dije que no tardase en hacer la maleta, que quería estar sola para poder llamar a Michael y largarme a un sitio mejor. Que no quería verle y que cuando regresase no estaría allí.

Jou le acarició la mano y la atrajo a él para abrazarla, porque la estaba viendo derrumbarse y sabía que necesitaba apoyo. Ella se aferró a su camisa mientras se dejaba ir.

—Entiendo que te sientas culpable —susurró él mientras trataba de tranquilizarla—. Pero n fue tu culpa lo que pasó después.

—Si no hubiésemos discutido y no le hubiese dejado irse, no hubiera tenido el accidente —Mimi tembló—. Soy una mala persona. Lo dañé y por mi culpa está en coma. Seguro que todos me odian.

—No fue tu culpa —aseguró él—. Nadie lo piensa.

—Natsuko sí —musitó la castaña.

Jou la separó de él para comprobar que había oído bien y Mimi asintió. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo qué quería decir.

—¿Natsuko? —inquirió—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ella estaba en el hospital cuando yo llegué —explicó Mimi—. Apenas me dio tiempo a abrir la boca cuando me pegó un tortazo. Ella estaba hablando con Yama por teléfono cuando el accidente ocurrió. Él debió de llamarla cuando salió para decirle que iba a su casa esa noche o algo y terminó contándole nuestra discusión.

Jou volvió a sujetar su mano, dándole espacio para que siguiese contándole lo ocurrido pero sin dejar de mostrarle su apoyo.

—Natsuko me llamó niñata malcriada. Mujer egoísta que solamente me interesaba el dinero —relató sollozando—. Dijo que yo había tenido la culpa de que él saliese enfadado, de que estuviese conduciendo en ese estado y de noche. Yo era la culpable de que su hijo estuviese en coma. Me dijo que me fuese de allí y que no volviese a acercarme a Yama.

El hombre fue a hablar pero ella alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada miel aguada en él.

—Y tenía razón —finalizó—. Yo soy la culpable de su estado. Y no puedo soportar siquiera pensarlo. No merezco estar cerca de nadie porque soy una mala persona que hace daño a los demás.

El hombre vio como volvía a cerrarse mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus orbes, y supo que ese día tampoco conseguiría sacar nada más.

…

Casi había pasado un mes desde el día del accidente cuando el milagro ocurrió; Yamato despertó del coma. Sus familiares fueron llamados de inmediato y todos sus amigos corrieron a visitarle. Después de ir él mismo, Jou corrió a casa de Mimi para contarle las buenas nuevas.

—¡Mimi! —gritó al entrar al apartamento; le alegró que las persianas estuviesen abiertas— ¡Mimi!

La mujer apareció desde el dormitorio y lo miró preocupada, pero al ver la sonrisa en su cara se tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Ha despertado! —chilló, alegremente, el hombre—. ¡Yamato ha despertado esta mañana!

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca y sollozó, esa vez de felicidad.

—Gracias a Kami… —murmuró, casi sin poder creérselo.

—Aún está un poco aturdido y le han puesto un sedante para dormirle —explicó, ansioso el médico—. Pero han dicho que ha salido de la zona de riesgo. Estará un par de días medicado y en observación pero esperan poder mandarlo a casa cuanto antes.

—Me alegro tanto… —susurró ella, sonriendo tras las lágrimas—. No puedes imaginarte cuánto…

—¡Venga, vamos! —Jou se acercó a ella y cogió su mano—. Todos están allí ya, solamente faltamos nosotros.

—¿Qué? —cuando el hombre tiró de ella hacia la salida, hizo fuerza para frenar—. No, espera, Jou.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él—. ¿Quieres ponerte otra ropa? Puedo esperar…

—Yo… no voy a ir —respondió la castaña.

—¿Qué? —Jou estaba confuso—. ¿Por qué?

—Ahora que está bien, lo mejor es que me mantenga alejada de él —explicó ella, mirando a la punta de sus pies—. Natsuko tenía razón; no soy buena para él. Yama puede ser un hombre algo reservado pero es muy buena persona, y se merece a una mujer mejor con él.

—Mimi, tú no eres mala —trató de convencerla él.

—No soy tampoco buena —la mujer lo miró, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo—. Y ya le he hecho mucho daño.

…

Durante los siguientes dos días, Jou estuvo demasiado ocupado con jornadas extra-largas para visitar a Mimi, pero se lo hizo saber, pidiéndole de nuevo que fuese a visitar a Yamato, encontrándose con la reiterada negativa. También sabía, porque sus amigos se lo habían comentado, que seguía sin querer hablar con nadie más que él, lo que le hizo suponer que en ese momento, era el único confidente de la mujer y en el que ella confiaba.

Esa mañana, cuando pasó por la planta de Yamato para hacer una corta visita, se encontró con un alegre Takeru acompañándolo. Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, el mayor estaba sentado y aunque lucía cansado, parecía estar recuperándose.

Habiéndose enterado de que Mimi solamente hablaba con él, el convaleciente preguntó por ella sonrojándose. Jou dudó, pero finalmente le hizo un breve resumen del estado de la mujer. El rubio se puso mortalmente serio, y aseguró que no era culpa de ella, a lo que el otro hombre asintió, dándole la razón. Fue entonces cuando le pidió un favor especial; le rogó que la convenciese de ir a visitarlo, ya que no le darían el alta pronto y quería solucionar cuanto antes el asunto.

—Lo haré —le prometió Jou.

…

El hombre llegó al apartamento muy seguro de su cometido. Fue directo a dónde Mimi, que leía en la sala.

—Tienes que venir conmigo —casi le ordenó—. Vamos ahora mismo al hospital.

—Ya hemos hablando, Jou —Mimi dejó el libro a un lado—. No es buena idea.

—Sí que lo es —aseguró él—. Vosotros sois perfectos el uno para el otro. ¡Os queréis! Y él me ha pedido que te lleve.

Mimi pareció pensárselo ante esa nueva noticia, pero finalmente se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. negó con la cabeza.

—Yama es increíble, encontrará a alguien mejor —la castaña subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazó a ella, doliéndole en el alma las palabras que estaba diciendo—.Se enamorará de ella y serán felices.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Yo estaré bien si él lo está —aseguró sonriendo tristemente.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —gritó él, haciendo que Mimi lo mirase, sorprendida porque el siempre tranquilo Jou se alterase—. Te mataría verlo con otra. ¡Estás enamorada de él!

—Por eso mismo —murmuró ella, con ojos tristes—. Porque estoy enamorada de él quiero que sea feliz.

—Y Yamato solamente será feliz contigo —dictaminó Jou—. Él te quiere a ti, no a otra chica, por muy buena que sea.

—Pero… yo… —susurró la mujer, sin convencerse.

—Mimi… —Jou estrechó sus manos y la miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle confianza—. Yamato te quiere y eso no va a cambiar porque no vayas a visitarlo; simplemente vendrá a por ti cuando salga del hospital. Tú eres cabezota, pero él no se queda corto.

—Eso es cierto —musitó sonriendo—. Si quiere algo, lucha por ello.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Jou—. Y tú también. ¿O acaso no recuerdas el comienzo de vuestra historia? Nadie creía mucho en vosotros, porque erais como el agua y el aceite. Os daban un par de semanas hasta que se os pasase el calentón. Pero vosotros luchasteis contra todo, y ¡miraos!

Mimi sonrió mientras recordaba sus primeras veces con Yamato y todo lo ocurrido en esa época.

—Os habéis peleado, vale —trató de acortar Jou—, pero broncas tiene todo el mundo. Solamente tenéis que hablarlo y lo solucionaréis, porque os queréis y eso es lo más importante. Saldréis adelante, porque estáis destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Mimi, esperanzada, y el hombre vio que estaba casi convencida.

—Claro, yo lo sé —aseguró—. Y soy el portador del emblema de la Sinceridad. Nunca miento.

Mimi sonrió, agradecida, y le dio un apretón en las manos. Temerosa de cambiar de opinión, pero queriendo creerle, asintió y Jou suspiró internamente, relajándose.

—Vamos, vístete —la instó—. Voy a llevarte al hospital.

…

Apenas veinte minutos después, y tras vestirse y conducir aceleradamente al hospital, se encontraban delante de la habitación de Yamato. Mimi dudó, pero se adelantó para entrar. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Taichi. El castaño se sorprendió de encontrarse a la mujer allí pero sonrió.

—Va a alegrarse mucho de verte —le dijo muy convencido—. Está deseando verte.

Ella trató de sonreírle pero no fue capaz. El hombre se despidió diciendo que tenía que irse y de nuevo volvieron a quedarse Jou y Mimi solos. Él le dio un codazo y señaló la puerta, pero ella solamente lo miró, con ojos de perro mojado.

—Estaréis bien —aseguró el hombre.

Pero ella parecía dubitativa, así que Jou decidió ir delante. Tocó suavemente un par de veces y al voz, algo rasposa, de Yamato les contestó a través de ella. Mimi pareció coger aire y no soltarlo mientras la atravesaba, siguiendo al médico que entró primero.

—Ah, hola, Jou —lo saludó el rubio—. ¿Has…?

—Te he traído una visita especial —cortó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a la castaña.

—Mimi… —murmuró mientras la mujer entraba tímidamente—. Mimi… yo…

Jou casi fue embestido cuando la aludida pasó corriendo a su lado, sin cuidado alguno. Mimi se colgó del cuello de Yamato mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez entre llantos. El rubio suavizó su semblante y sonrió de forma dulce mientras rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de su chica y acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Entre hipidos de la mujer y susurros tratando de tranquilizarla, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Jou sonriendo al verles juntos. El médico señaló la puerta y el rubio le dio las gracias pronunciándolo exageradamente con los labios.

Jou cerró la puerta tras él sonriendo, sabiendo que había logrado algo bueno.

…

Pasó media hora y el médico de turno tuvo que entrar en la habitación para hacerle revisión para que Mimi saliese de la habitación. Se encontró al hombre frente a la puerta, apoyada en la pared, esperándola. No dudó, y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Jou se pegó un buen susto ya que no esperaba eso y estaba distraído.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —empezó a decir una y otra vez, repetidas veces—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Jou rió ante el entusiasmo de la mujer y palmeó su espalda. La castaña se alejó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Hemos hablado y lo hemos solucionado —le dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente—. No sé cómo agradecerte.

—No tienes que agradecerme —le respondió claramente él.

—¡Claro que sí! —chilló ella—. Si no fuese por ti, yo no me hubiera atrevido a venir aquí nunca. Hubiese huido de Yama. Tengo que agradecerte todo y más.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, Mimi —contestó Jou.

—Sí, y tú eres un gran amigo —ella le sonrió y luego se puso seria—. En serio, Jou, muchas gracias. Por todo. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no hubieras aparecido en casa.

—Hubieses sobrevivido —aseguró el hombre—. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

—No lo creo —negó con la cabeza—. Pero da igual. La cuestión es que si ya sabía que eras un muy buen amigo, estos días simplemente lo he corroborado. Eres increíble, Jou. Y te mereces todo y más. Nunca podré agradecértelo bastante.

Mimi dudó en acercarse, y él lo notó, así que abrió los brazos y dejó que la mujer se acomodase en ellos para abrazarla con fuerza al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con ella.

Sonrió, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y contento de que todo se hubiese solucionado. Esa pareja tenía que sobrevivir, y lo sabía. Habían discutido y se habían dicho cosas hirientes, pero él sabía que no eran verdad y que solamente había sido el estrés del momento. Y todo se había arreglado cuando hablaron desde el corazón.

Porque la sinceridad siempre ganaba las batallas, y como el portador del emblema de la sinceridad, lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Me he arrepentido mil veces de haber rechazado la primera pareja que me tocó (Takari). Y todo por querer hacer algo diferente y salir de mi zona de confort. ¡Pues he salido de lo lindo! Empezando por la pareja (Joumi no me gusta, así que directamente eliminada la posibilidad de amor), siguiendo por la categoría (por Dios, yo soy de humor... en este fic comprenderéis por qué no me he acercado siquiera a ser premiada en la gala... te lo dejo a ti, asdm), y terminando por el color.

La historia... Veréis, ya había escrito a Jou modo angustia, en el último intercambio, y no quería volver a repetir la historia de nuevo. ASí que tenía que tirarporque me por Mimi. Me costó más, por cierto, porque me parece menos angustiante. La idea me pareció semi-buena al principio, aunque admito que mientras iba desarrollándola me iba bajando la moral. Al final solamente lo he presentado porque ya la tenía casi terminada, pero no me ha terminado de gustar.

El color... quería meterlo en algo más que físico, algo relacionado a su significado, así que al final he terminado por meterlo por "elegancia y riqueza". El meterlo en la discusión es lo único que se me ocurrió, porque tampoco quería poner realmente frívola a Mimi, porque no creo que lo sea. Y los otros significados de púrpura eran misterio... espiritualidad... y ya sabéis que soy minus 1000 a ello.

Y voy a dejar de dar la chapa.

Hasta aquí ha llegado.

Espero que os guste,

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
